Between Slaps and Kisses
by Azumi Gaiden
Summary: It is whith the annoying person next to you that something can born and leave you with the want to have more and more of it. (English translation of the fic 'Entre Tapas e Beijos', also of my authory). .:ONESHOT:.


**Hello there guys, here my very first piece in Voltron TLD fandom, a re-edition of a fanfiction that Anna made. I really liked the central idea of it and decided to make this based on hers. I hope you guys enjoy! ^^**

 **Also this piece is the very translation of the fanfiction "Entre Tapas e Beijos" that I also made.**

 **Rated M**

 **Pairing: KeithxLance**

 **Waring: Voltron: The Legendary Defender and its characters belongs to Dreamworks and Studio Mir.**

 **Warning 2: Link of the original fanfic -** **post/160500817962/keith-and-lance**

 **Between Slaps and Kisses**

Training finished, the four paladins are exhausted; Hunk grumbled his hunger, Pidge grumbled her tiredness, Lance was stretched on the floor and Keith was the only one that on his feet, panting a little. Shiro, the black paladin and their leader, looked at them pensively, walking slowly on their front, like a military captain on observing his squadron. The four younger paladins are holding their breath, already waiting for Shiro command them to continue their training. Allura and Coran was a little behind, observing the earthlings.

\- "You're are dismissed." – The older paladin hears four alleviated sighs. He tries to maintain his face impassive, was really funny seeing four pair of eyes glued on him, without blinking, possibly imagining repetition of the exercise. Shiro could hear both alteans containing their laughs at the change of behavior of the younger paladins.

Three pairs of feet walks quickly of the training chambers, wanting to get out from there before Shiro calls them back, saying that he was lying. The fourth pair was slower, like it didn't want to leave. Shiro raises his eyes from the day results on the holo-projector and sees Keith standing a few meters from the exit. The older man smiles, Keith is so stubborn some times. – "Go rest, Keith."

The red paladin turns around to face the oldest, trying to hide his fatigue with a stoic expression. – "I'm not tired, I can continue."

\- "Oh yes, so that bags under your eyes doesn't really means fatigue." – The leader says sarcastically. Keith crosses his arms, pouting and irritated, he knows him very well, even too much for his tastes. Shiro approache shim, putting his flesh hand on the younger's shoulder, the sarcastic expression of the older male changing to something more soft and brotherly. – "If anything is bothering you you know you can speak to me, right?"

Oh, if Shiro knew that a certain brown-haired male with skin of the color of melted chocolate and owner of the brightest blue eyes haunted him in the most delicious way in the highest hours of the night. Of how he woke up with the blanket on the floor, his body sweating and his dick aching because he'd a wet dream with that stupid guy… But no, he can't tell this to no one. – "I believe that are fears, fears that the next day can be our last, that we're so far way from our homes, that we don't know when this war will end."

\- "Yeah, this sometimes bothers me during the night, however I can't let this put me down, for the sake of the people that lives on this ship as also for the universe. We can't let our fears win us." – The older male presses a little more in reassurance for after turn the red paladin around and moves him to the door, pushing him outside. – "Go take a shower, drink something to relax, shut down your mind and sleep." – Said those words Shiro smiles again to Keith and walks on the empty corridor, probably going to his own room.

Sighing for the empth time Keith follows in the same corridor, turning into another corridor that leads to the showers. During the process of taking a bath he asks himself how this attraction for the blue paladin started. How by ignoring Lance was subtly transforming to daily tolerance to become into the sentiment in truly caring about him. Maybe the situation in seeing him fainted on the floor when happened that explosion in the crystal chamber on the their very first days as paladins, in how he felt his chest starts to decompress after Lance with his eyes open, shooting any Galra soldier that dared to go near and after could hold his hand. In how he started to breathe better after Lance existed the criopod in the day after that, looking to be alright,

In how his platonic and non-correspondent love for Shiro changed for an ardent passion for that Lance stupid McLain.

Damn, every time that that stupid guy appeared near his heart beats faster, how he started to look at the blue paladin when the other one was distracted, how sometimes Keith felt like his heart would get out when Lance catched him looking.

How a person so irritanting as Lance, that Keith sometimes wanted to punch his face in of all the stupidity that the other says changed to the want to push the other into the all and drown that mouth in kisses.

Then such situation happens:

 **Flashback**

 _When Keith found a gap between training hours and saving the universe to use the pool that lies within the castle, for his great luck or lack of it Lance get out of his room in a swim shorts, apparently having the same idea his fellow paladin had. Keith could see the toned and slim muscles that the taller man acquired during the training, strangely giving a charm at that lean physique. And that rare demonstration of skin made him realize that caramel tone Lance possesses is natural._

 _How he wanted to lick that skin and realize if that tastes sweet as it looks._

'Calm down, Keith. No thoughts like this, just enjoy the opportunity and tell him the truth.'

 _The opportunity did take too long to appear, since a lot of things that happened appears to be blocking them to reach the pool. And when finally they arrived they find out that the pool was upside down._

 _\- "Come on!_ _Are you kidding me?" – Keith looks at Lance throwing the towel that was on his shoulders on the floor, crossing his arms on his chest, totally frustrated. Keith could se a drop of sweat appearing on the side of his forehead, sliding through his cheek, curving on his jaw for after goes down on his red paladin lick his lips, holding himself to just no go near and lick that drop._

 _\- "Let's go. We need to find Coran so He can teach us how to put the pool on its normal state." – Keith starts to turn around to the door, making his eyes deviate from that tempting sight. Soon after he hears the other grumbling and following him. Minutes passes in silence and the other clear his throat._

 _\- "Hein, Keith..."  
_

 _\- "What? "_

 _\- "I've a question but I think it will sound weird for you…"_

 _Keith holds himself to not raise an eyebrow at that. – "Doesn't matter how strange it can be, you know you can tell me, alright?"_

 _\- "Okay… Well, isn't a general problem. It's more like a personal one and I believe you can help me with that..." – The other stops and looks at Keit's face. – "Okay, leave it be, you're looking at me that is like I'm telling stupidity."_

 _\- "No, I'm not."_

 _\- "Yes, you are." – The other pouts, making Keith a little of his self control and his heartbeat fasten._

 _The smaller man sighs, count to ten and tries to change his expression. – "Speak at once what is it."_

 _The expression of the taller man changes and wriggles, nervoursiness apparent on his body language. – "Well, I… I… I'm liking someone but I think this someone like somebody else. I really want to confess my feelings for this person but I'm afraid I can be rejected and probably making things awkward to the point I might lose my friendship with it"  
_

 _The red paladin's hearts skips some beats with those words, fearing that his chances with the man at his side changes to non-existent. – "For quiznak, don't tell me that is Allura."_

 _\- "What? No! She probably is interested on Shiro..." – Keith calms down a little with his words, but keeps himself apprehensive. – "It's a little more complicated."_

 _\- "How do you mean complicated?"_

 _\- "Let's say that I don't like the fruit that Allura possesses."_

 _\- "Hold on!" – Keith feels his heart stop for after beats fast, his cheeks on fire, stopping to walk. – "Do you mean that you,like men?"_

 _\- "Yes."_

 _What a good change of events, now his chances has rise up a little._

 _\- "Keith, do you think that it is weird?" – Keith could see the redness on Lance's cheeks._

 _\- "Not a little bit."_

 _\- "So that means I got chances… And I'll take them right now." – Suddenly Keith feels the other catching his wrist with one hand and his other pushes his shoulder, pushing his against the wall. The small male was so taken by surpresa that he delays in registering Lance kissing him hungrely. Keith was so disorientated by everything that he didn't corresponded the kiss. It was when he was about to move his lips that Lance broke the hold and looke dta his purple-blue eyes. Giving some steps behind, he looks direct at Keith. – "That is it, Keith. I don't know what will happens tomorrow but I need to touch you and let you know how I feel before it is too late. You don't need to answer me." - With these words the blue paladin walks quickly out there. Keith slides on the wall, sitting on the floor and trying to process what happened in this interval of minutes, his fingers touching his lips, where he could feel the heat and the saliva the other left there,_

'Shit.'

'Shiiiiiiiiiiit.' _– He felt his face so hot that it feels like that is melting. But one thing is certain, he was corresponded and he'll take the maximum of it._

 **End flashback**

He tried to take the maxium of it that he realized that the other paladin is avoiding him: The moment Keith appeared in any room on the palace Lance would find a way to disappear from there, moments of meal included. Back in the days Lance you enjoy Hunk's cuisine at the end but now he's inhaling the food to be able to leave the place. Many times Keith felt some gaze burning on the back of his neck until the time he discovered that was Lance's with a far way gaze on him. When Lance realized that keith was looking back the taller male quickly avoided.

Why he is avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? That was the questions that prowled on his head.

It was when Keith, after the bath and sipping his beverage and with that his messy thoughts reorganizing on his head that he realized what he did wrong; Lance was waiting for him to say or do something.

\- "Lance, you idiot!" – Soon he dropped the cup he was sipping and goes directly to Lance's room. His want was to punch the door down but he could not. A lot of people on the room around and he didn't curious ones in this moment. He can make as many noises he wants after the fellowpaladin is under him.

He gives three knocks on the door. No answer. Now he knocks again, quickly.

...

\- "Lance!" – More knocks until he hears movement inside, someone dragging their feet to the door. Then the blue paladins appears on that ridicule pijamas and even more ridiculous slippers with the blue lion's head, his eyes blinking the sleep away. In that moment the other looked stunning to Keith's eyes.

\- "Hnn, the castle is on fire- KEITH!" – The sleepiness disappears quickly from the other when He realizes whos is at his door.

\- "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

Lance's closed in annoyance, putting himself in the middle of the way, not giving passage. - "We havbe nothing to talk about. I get it you know, that you don't like me."

A vein pulses on Keith's forehead. – "You idiot." – He takes both arms of the other, pushing hi, inside the room. – "You always act before thinking twice, always thinking the worst of the situations." – He pushes the other until Lance's back of knees finds the bed, the blue paladin falling on it inhis back while the red one falls above his. – "Di you forgot I'm supposed to be the pessimist and you the goofy ball?"

Keith saw the surprise expression of the other changing to a sad. – "So that is how you see me? As a clown?"

The red paladins sighs. – "I'm sorry, I expressed myself wrong..."

\- "For quiznak, did right now Keith apologized for me? It's gonna rain acid in the next planet we find out..."

Keith gets irritated with Lance interrupting with the joke so he dives on the other's neck and nibbles on the skin, making the other release a small moan.. – "Interrupts me again and I'll let your neck full of bites." – Lance nods at that. – "As I was saying, you always assume the worst before knowing the reality, so right here, right now I show it for you." – With those words Keith find with his own hand Lance's, entwining their fingers for after take the other's lips on his that kiss Keith deposited all of the love he feels for that idiot that has the color of melted chocolate and smells sweet.

Yes, he loved him and Keith himself doesn't know when it started, in how the other wormed his way on his heart and fixed himself there, making Keith madly desires him.

With a last wet Kiss the red paladin breaks the touch, a smile appearing on his face when he saw how in trance Lance is right now. – "Did you understand now?"

Lance licks his own lips. – "Yes, I understand perfectly." - Keith raises up, making Lance whines when the comfortable heat of the other's body goes. – "Where are you going?"

Keith uses all of his will to no surrender at those words, turn back and shows all of his love for Lance in the most pleasurable way. – "We need to rest, Lance. Tomorrow we'll have more training and probably something will happen that will demands our full concentration. If I stay I'll not let you sleep." – Keith walks to the door, tries to open it however it not recedes. He uses the digital pad at it's side but nothing happens. he looks back at the blue paladin to know what is happening, however he becomes stunned at seeing a blue holopad near Lance's bed, his fingers hovering it. – "Did you just locked me here?"

\- "You're going anywhere." – The words full of desire coming from Lance made little ache between his legs pulses in life. Yes, that's right, that four little words made him hard like a rock. - "Now come back here, I'm not with an ounce of sleep and frankly, it's already for a long time I desire to feel your naked skin against mine." - Yup, now he's burning up and the only thing that can quench it get between those long legs and make the blue paladion scream in extasis between these four walls.

Keith walks in the direction of the taller male while taking his clothes off, seeing Lance taking his own slowly and sensually, those smile so typical of his pick-up lines being used on Keith drowing him in, even making him forget to take off the pants he started to unbutton and fall over him. Keith helps the other take off the rest of the clothes and feels the hot skin under his fingertips, kissing and sucking any inch of naked skin his mouth could find. He finds a brown nipple and sucks it fervently, his teeth playing with it until it pebbles to hardness. Releasing the nipple he goes down with his lips through the abs muscles until finding the other's member, erect and pulsing. Growling he mouths it, sucking and licking, finding the parts of it that will make Lance moans higher.

\- "Keith, babe, please, stop it... hnnnng, ah! I'm gonna cum if you continue." – he stops and raises his head.– "I want to cum with you inside me, please!" – The red paladin has the must all of his will to not have his orgasm right there with these words.

\- "For the love of everything, tell me that has lube near us."

\- "Yes, I do have." – Then Lance puts his hand under his pillow and brings the bottle of that liquid they are using to heal their wounds.

Keith looks surprised at the other. – "Seirously that you uses that?"

\- "You have any better ideas?" – Lance looks Keith opening the bottle and spreading out the oily liquid on his fingers. – "After all you leave me so insane that I masturbate every day while thinking of all the ways you could take me."

Keith growls with those words. Satisfied of how slick his fingers are he uses his clean hand to open up Lance's legs and reveals his hole to him. – "You dirty boy, you should have asked me for this sooner."

\- "You speak too much and make to little, Keith. Use your fingers, right now." – And Keith does that, a finger entering inside that hole and feeling how tight and warm is there. The second one enters, spreading the ring as also the space to make his passage easier. Keith makes thrusts motions and Lance's moans rises. His fingers touches the walls until findes that little Button of nervers that Will make the man under him sing.

\- "Keiiiiith, ah, right there."

Bingo!

A third finger goes inside and the thrusting movements hits dead on on that bundle. Lance grabs the back of his neck and pulls him to kiss him fervently. – "Put it inside me right now. You're driving me insane of how slow you are. Hnngah, Keith, _fuck me_." – Keith didn't need to think twice, he tooks the rest of his clothes, took more of the lub and puts it on his member. After he moved to Lance's body and maneuvered him to be on fours, his hole blinking, begging to be filled. Reuniting his will to be slow he enters that part slowly, that place still tight and warm pressing on his dick deliciously, making him moan. Minutes later he sheathes himself to the hilt, gasping and moans releasing fro his mouth at tne sensation while the man under him whinned.

\- "Move, please." – Lance whines, wriggling his hips, impaling himself on that hard flesh inside him.

\- "You are making it to fast to enjoyment. Things will be on my way now." – Grabbing on his hips and starting to thrust.

Lance started to realize that Keith is going too much slow after some time so he tries to move his hips faster, earning nails digging on his skin, Keith holding him strongly. – "Hard, please!"

\- "I already told will be my way. Just obey like the good boy you are."

Lance looks behind, angered. – "If you think I'll obey everything you say, you're very wrong." – The blue paladin moves until he can unleash himself from the other. With a foot he pushes keith until the smaller man lies on the bed. Keith was about to move however Lance straddles him, his hands pushing Keith shoulders firmly on the mattress. – 'You'll see now how of a bad boy I can be." – With those words Lance takes Keith's member and impales himself in it, making the man under him moans so high and his hands flies to his hips.

The blue paladin rides him crazily; the slap of skins and the moans and whines coming from Lance making the red paladin reaches his breaking point. With an insanely force he moves and turns both bodies. He grabs both legs of the taller man and throws it above his shoulders, thrusting on him hard and fast. The only thing Lance can do on this madness is grabbing Keith's hair and pull his head to himself, kissing those lips like no tomorrow.

\- "Keith, I love you, I love you so much." – Lance couldn't think coherently anymore, the euphoria so big that the only thing he wanted his reach his limit. – "Make me see the stars."

Growling Keith gives more three hard thrusts for after digs his teeth on Lance's neck. Moaning high and long Lance cums, his back arching under and his hole pressing strongly on the member inside him, making Keith cums.

After few minutes of recovering their breathing, the smaller man recovers strength enough to take himself off, for after stretch himself above the other man. A calm sensation invade Keith's senses, all of the worry going out, like the weight on his shoulders had disappeared. When his eyes starts to close he feels fingers petting his hair, making him purr at the sensation.

– "You're pretty much like a cat, you know that?"

\- "Why?"

Lance releases a laugh of happiness, making Keith's hearts skips some beats. He wants to hear more and more times of that. – "You fight at me, scratch me, even bites me. And I'm like the goofy owner, treating you as the most important thing to me."

Keith is left speechless, his heart overflowing with emotion. Seriously that he found such wonderful person for himself?

Feeling his eyes getting wet and trying to contain the tears, he sniffs and kiss the cheeks of the other.– "A cat can hurt its owner sometime but each mark he makes is a sign that the cat is marking its territory. If someone attacks what is its this person Will have to deal with its fury and be sure that my fury destroy on its path."

\- "That is way you bitten me so hard on my neck. To mark?"

\- "Yup." – He licks the mark his teeth left on that slim neck.

\- "Well, I can live with that." – With those words Lance resumes his petting, making Keith falls in a sleep with no dreams.

 **OMAKE**

In the next morning both Keith and Lance enters the chamber that their group makes their feast, both of them sitting on their designated spots, waiting for Hunk finishing his food. Lance puts one of his hands on the table while he puts the elbow of his other arm there, supporting his chin on the other hand. A smile is plastered on his face, remembering everything that happened last night. Suddenly a gloved hand touches his, making a little in the chair, his head turning around and seeing Keith entwining their fingers. Both smiles at each other

Suddenly the door opens, the other paladins and both alteans enters in. Lance tries to take back his hands however the red paladin holds firmly on it. Thinking of the worst he looks at his lap, trying to not make eye contact with anyone, listening to their steps stop, some gasps and after resuming its pace. He hears his friends dragging their chairs around, setting themselves on the table. Gaining courage within he raises his eyes and look at everyone.

Instead of shock and disgust he see smiles of happiness and some smirks. Then he looks directly to Shiro. Keith considers the black paladin as an older brother so Lance needs his to see if Shiro approves their relationship. He sees a sweet smile on the male lips, nodding with his head. Lance smiles back at it.

Then he looks at Keith and the next words the paladin says makes him choke. – "Keith, I hope you take care of him, after I believe you don't want Hunk's wrath upon you."

Then Hunk enters in. – "And be sure my wrath isn't consider to be very nicely."

Lance is so embarrassed at it that he wants a hole appears on the floor and swallow him from there.

Keith pouts to Shiro.– "Why are you Just saying those words to me and not also to him?"

\- "Because Lance is too loyal to us and even more to you to hurt you. He's too much transparent when his feelings is on the table." – Lance gasps at that, making Shiro looks at him. – "It's true, everyone here had figured out that you loved Keith but we find the best to not intrude, let you guys figure out on your own."

\- "Trufully Allura wants to intrude but I told her that is better to let it happen by its own. Like a soap opera" - Pidge pippes in. – "But really, you Guy make tôo many noises. People need to sleep, you know."

\- "In fact I promised myself that I would make him scream. I wanted to everyone knows that He is mine." – Keith says that like is normal, making Lance so embarrassed to the point that people could see how red he is. Keith saying those things like he's telling the weather is beyond his comprehension.

\- "You truly did and now I need to install sound suppressors on both of your rooms so people can sleep. I really don't want to want to wake up at any night you guys are into it."

\- "I can do that, even today if you can."

Lance looks to the side and sees how normal Keith acting. – "How you can be so relaxed like this?"

\- "You're too much shy to act that normally, looks even like a virgin despite being not one anymore."

Lance splutters on that, indignant. - "Oh really? So let's take a bet; I bet the task of washing the communal bathroom that I can make you get embarrassed quickly." – Lance offers his free hand.

Keith takes the hand and seal it. – "Deal."

Taking advantage of the opportunity to have both Keith hands on his he pulls the smaller man to himself, making the red paladin sits on his lap, his back being supported by one of his arms and his legs by the other, like a princess.– "Hi, I'm Lance and you're right here, in my arms." – He gives his his trademark smile to emphasis the pick-up line. Quickly Keith's face, that was stunned at the suddenness of the pull acquired that red tint, making the group laughs hard. – "Well, I think I own it. Oh, don't forget you have some showers to clean."

Keith's face closes at that. – "Damn, I hate you."

\- "And I love you too."


End file.
